vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I'll Never Give Up Hope
I'll Never Give Up Hope'''https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/08/here-are-various-new-episode-titles.html is the first episode of the second season of and the seventeenth episode of the series overall. Summary '''SUMMER WITHOUT HOPE — After discovering that there may be a way out of Malivore, Hope becomes more determined than ever to find her way back to Mystic Falls. Alaric, who is still reeling after being voted out as headmaster by the honor council, continues looking into the mysterious night Malivore was destroyed. Elsewhere, as the students leave for summer vacation, Landon stays behind to keep an eye on Rafael, while MG heads to Atlanta to spend time with Kaleb's family. Finally, while Lizzie spends the summer in Europe with Caroline, Josie searches for answers about the mysterious ascendant that Alaric was keeping from them.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/08/legacies-episode-201-ill-never-give-up.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Chris Lee as Kaleb *Nick Fink as Ryan Clarke Guest Cast *Bianca Kajlich as Sheriff Mac *Leo Howard as Ethan *Bianca Santos as Maya *Ebboney Wilson as Kym Co-Starring Trivia *This is the third episode with Hope's name in the title after "Hope is Not the Goal" and "What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?". *This episode contains a blooper/continuity error. Lizzie tells Josie that they made the ascendant with Bonnie when they were five, this takes place in It's Been a Hell of a Ride, which takes place in late February 2018. However, Lizzie and Josie were born March 15, 2014, making them around 3 years 10 months old. *Rafael is still currently trapped in his wolf form. *Josie and Lizzie's maternal uncle Kai Parker was mentioned, he was last seen in It's Been a Hell of a Ride on along with their biological mother [Laughlin|Jo[ who was last seen in Mombie Dearest on lLegacies. *The 2018 Prison world was mentioned. *Alaric was voted out as Headmaster by the Honor Council Body Count Continuity Locations Behind the Scenes *This episode's title was a line used by Landon. Cultural References Quotes |-|Trailer= |-|Sneak Peek #1= :Josie Saltzman: "Mom didn't tell you anything else about this thing?" :Lizzie Saltzman: "Only that it's called an ascendant and you and I made it with aunt Bonnie when we were five." :Josie Saltzman: "Does it have anything to do with the merge?" :Lizzie Saltzman: "I don't know. She's being cagey about it. I...Sorry, mom almost busted me." :Josie Saltzman: "You know we can face chat like normal people?" :Lizzie Saltzman: "We aren't normal! And we need to keep our magic sharp over the summer." :Josie Saltzman: "How's therapy going?" :Lizzie Saltzman: "Fine. There is this sexy Swedish guy who's session is after mine on Tuesday—-I think he's Swedish, maybe Polish. Anyway, it doesn't matter, he is hot and crazy and the language barrier will make it impossible for us to communicate. Just how I like it." :Josie Saltzman: "You should really work on that." :Lizzie Saltzman: "I'll add it to the list of broken pieces to glue together. What about you? Any hot summer dates?" :Josie Saltzman: "Dad's been like my life-plus-one ever since he got the headmaster boot. I honestly think he's going through a midlife crisis." :Lizzie Saltzman: "Gross. Hair growth?" :Josie Saltzman: "Bushy." :Lizzie Saltzman: "Lady prospects?" :Josie Saltzman: "Lacking." :Lizzie Saltzman: "Are you not having any fun at all? What about "wee-willy-winkle"?" :Josie Saltzman: "Landon's been keeping to himself mostly. He's always off with Raf." :Lizzie Saltzman: "So ditch it all and come to Europe." :Josie Saltzman: "I can't. I don't wanna leave dad alone. I'm honestly worried he's gonna go out and buy a tiny red car." :Lizzie Saltzman: "I thought we were taking strides to be less co-dependant?" :Josie Saltzman: "We are. There's being co-dependant and then there's leaving dad with his alarming moustache growth." :Lizzie Saltzman: "Oh, gross." |-|Sneak Peek #2= |-|Scene= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies Hopeless Trailer The CW Legacies 2x01 Sneak Peek "I'll Never Give Up Hope" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies Season 2 Sneak Peek Alaric and Josie Struggle to Figure Out Who Went Missing Legacies Season 2 Episode 1 I'll Never Give Up Hope Scene The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Alaric-Josie.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Landon-Josie.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Lizzie-MG.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Alaric.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Kaleb-MG.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Lizzie-MG 2.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Lizzie-MG 3.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Josie-Alaric-Landon.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Lizzie-Josie.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Lizzie-Josie 2.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Lizzie-Josie 3.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope~Lizzie-Josie.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Landon-Josie 2.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Landon-Josie 3.jpg 2x01 I'll Never Give Up Hope-Landon-Josie 4.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season Two Category:Season Premieres